I'm Dead Now what?
by peekaboo789
Summary: -Chapter 3 up-Death. It happens to every one but for Jo it came all too soon. Now dead she's forced to wander around Japan untill she finds heaven. Luckly, the Shaman Tournament is about to start and the chance at life is at her ghostly fingertips.OCxTrey
1. Mother Trucker!

Story Start

Note: Because this particular OC is from a different country, everything in another language is going to be bolded and italics. _**"**__Hi__**"**_

These are thoughts _"Hi."_

Story Start

Click

"That's a keeper." Jo stated calmly as she examined her newest addition to her 300 pictures she had taken in the last two days pf her trip to Japan. She was standing in the middle of Tokyo, Japan, camera in hand and backpack full of tourist souvenirs that were weighing her down with each step as she explored this foreign country. She felt a slight twinge of adrenaline pulse through her veins and let out a long deep breath with a smile creeping onto her cheeks. This was just what she had wanted for the past two years, a chance to see the one country that had created the one thing that made her whole, anime.

Click

She took another picture with her sticker covered camera and yawned now that jetlag was starting to kick in and push what ever bit of adrenaline that remained out of her system, almost causing her to trip. Being all the way across the world had a toll on it, but it was worth it in the end. She slung her sliding backpack further up her arm and began her trip back to the hotel to crash for the next three days. She figured it would be enough time since she was going to be here for quite some time, a year or two to be exact.

"Maybe I'll find a McDonalds here…or something." Jo said, her stomach growling slightly. "…Maybe later, I'm too tired…I'll survive on pretzels." She shoved a couple sticks of pretzels in her mouth and glanced up at the large buildings. Being from the rural part of America, she never really got to see the giant buildings of the city. She swallowed the last bit of pretzel and began to cross the street, although she thought it was odd how the roads seemed to have timers on some of them. She couldn't help but feel a shiver run up her spine. She shrugged off the feeling and continued to walk across the street at a semi fast pace, her old, tearing backpack beginning to feel a tad bit lighter. Jo looked back and gasped.

"My stuff!" Jo cried as she slid Elvis style on the road and began to gather the scattered pictures, books, cloths, and toiletries with a fast pace to try and beat the time, but of course Murphy's Law kicked in and none of the stuff wanted to fit in as they had done earlier. Now this started to piss her off, considering she was packing it in the same way she id when she left the hotel. "Get. In. Damn it!" Jo muttered, shoving the last book in her bag.

"Ha ha! …Huh?"

HOOOOONNNKK

/

"Ow…or, at least I think ow…"

Jo sat up slowly from the cold damp road she had been laying on, holding her messy brown hair out of her face as she tried to focus on not falling back down. She began to have a slight case of head rush, causing her to hobble back over again. Once the odd case of head rush left, she glanced around and sighed once she saw her backpack shoved on the side of the sidewalk, her books scattered on the ground. She groaned. This really wasn't her day. Not only that but she had just packed it up again.

"Stupid backpack…"

"Do you think she's all right?"

"_**I don't know…she's not moving!"**_

"_**When is the ambulance going to come?!"**_

"Huh…?" Jo cocked her head to the side, looking over the group of people circling the crosswalk in the middle of the road. Her Japanese wasn't very good, but she knew enough to assume that there must have been some sort of accident. She sighed, thankful that she was over on the side of the road and not there. But of course, human nature began to tickle her curiosity…maybe just a peek wouldn't hurt. She got to her feet and tried to wedge through the crowd to see the accident. She avoided touching the people for personal reasons, but couldn't get through…She guessed this accident was better off not to be seen, the people looked mortified anyway.

"Now, on to the hotel." She stated, reaching into her pocket and feeling for the slip to the address. Jo felt a twinge of fear wave across her heart, causing her to dig deeper and explore for any secret pocket way that the slip could hide. "Shit…" With out the directions she'd be lost! "No worries, Jo. You can get through this…just ask in Japanese were the hotel it." She muttered to herself, glancing back at her bag and shrugged. She could gather that stuff up after she got directions.

First off was to try and pry one of the gapers from the accident to help her. She tried to pick out the most…kind looking lady out of the group. She glanced over the group and spotted the perfect lady to ask. She had a round face and big eyes with brown died hair. She was perfect; she didn't seem like the type to stare when Jo pronounced something wrong. Jo tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Um…_**Excuse me…but I'm looking for a-"**_ Jo stopped. The woman wasn't even acknowledging her existence. "How rude…"She mumbled, but she decided to try again. There was a slight chance that the woman couldn't have heard her. _**"Excuse me, I-"**_

"_**Finally the ambulance!" **_The round-faced woman cried out, pointing to the vehicle speeding to a screeching halt. Besides the fact that Jo had just been snubbed, she glanced over the crown as the people finally started to back up and give the victim some room. Three men in hospital uniforms pulled out a stretcher. Jo felt a small twinge of sickness once the blood on the pavement was noticeable.

"I hope that girl's okay…"

"No pulse." One of the men sighed, rubbing his eyes and glancing over the body. Jo felt sad for that girl's family, they'd have to go through so much pain of losing their family member. Jo thought of her family and was thankful she was going back to see them in a year. The men picked up the body and laid it on the stretcher, the girl's head flopping to the side for the crowd to see. In that instant Jo's thoughts stopped, her breathing stopped, and most of all, her heart stopped. This girl…

"T-That's me…!"

To be continued…


	2. Dead Enders? Pffft!

Note: I'm havin' fun with this one XD Yes I know I'm using the dub names and such, but I was introduced to the dub first so no matter what I do I can't use their real names XP So bare with me, and I promise I won't make this anything like the dub.

Oh! Now that in some parts Jo can fully understand the launguage I switched from bold italics to normal, but thats only for launguages she knows

* * *

Chapter:2

"I-It can't be me

"I-It can't be me! It's a lie! I'm just in a bad dream!" Jo denied angrily, glancing back and forth from the blood stains where, supposedly, her body lied after being hit by an oncoming truck as she tried to pack her stuff up. She was already going through the five stages of emotion: Denial, anger, bribing, sadness, and then acceptance. Sadly though, she was only on the first stage of this emotional roller coaster.

"This is just a bad nightmare! I know its cliché, but I'll pinch my self to try and wake up!" Jo placed her forefinger and thumbs on her arm and braced her self. This was the test, if she felt the pain then she was alive, but if she didn't she could either wake up or…she's dead. A long pause swept through the city as Jo sweat and tried to move the two fingers together, but she just couldn't do it. "I-I can't do it!" She cried, sitting down on the curb of the street.

"I just need to take a breather…" She mumbled while looking over at the mess of items from her bag scattered on the ground. Her camera, snacks, and especially her wallet were scattered across the ground, open to anyone to take. She sighed and walked over to the mess to grab her wallet. "I'm not dead!"

Suddenly, a man wearing a black sweatshirt snatched her wallet and began to race off down the street with a devious look on his face. Jo stared in shock but snapped back to her senses and began to race after the man at full speed.

"Hey, you bastard! Give me back my wallet!" She shouted at the top of her voice, but the man ignored her and kept running. She slapped her head and ran faster. It was odd how she didn't feel tired at all even though she was racing as fast as a track star. "M-maybe I am dead…"

The man skidded a corner and began to run through a near by graveyard, jumping over the wooden fence and laughing. Jo stopped to catch her, um, breathe and stared at the eerie cloud hanging over the graves. She shook the image out of her head and focused on finding the jerk that stole her wallet. Sure, she might be dead, but she needed that wallet to buy stuff and identify her body; buts that's only if she was dead, which she wasn't.

"Hey! Jackass! Where the hell did you go?!" She exclaimed as she glanced behind each grave, growling lowly under her voice. Where was that jerk…

"_**Jeeze, what the hell is this? Dollars? I have no use for this!" **_The thief exclaimed, leaning against a nearby tombstone. Jo felt a smirk growl on her lips.

"Hey! Give me back my wallet!" She demanded, standing in front of the thief with a sinister smile. The thief just sighed and tossed the wallet over the edge of the hill. Jo gasped and glared. "I needed that you jerk!" She swung her leg at the man's head, swiping right through and losing her balance. The thief shivered, and rubbed his shoulders.

"_**Boy, it got cold…"**_He muttered, standing up and glancing around. _**"Heh, guess those 'Dead Enders' didn't want to show up today." **_

"D-Dead enders?" Jo muttered, totally confused now. For one thing her foot just wisped through a man's head with out any damage, her wallet had just been chucked into oblivion, and now this punk is talking about some gang called the dead enders..? "What the hell is going on…?"

"_**Hey! You! Leave that poor girl alone!"**_

"Huh?"

A seventeen-year-old man with large Elvis style hair called out from behind a couple of graves. Jo glanced over and sighed, this just wasn't her day; First she died, and now this?

"_**S-Shit! It's Rio! …Wait, what girl?" **_The thief exclaimed, glancing around and skimming past Jo. She gave up, during this race she blazed past anger bribing and sadness. Now all that was left was acceptance. She was dead; no doubt about it, but what was puzzling was how this Elvis wannabe could see her. Maybe she wasn't dead after all?

"_**Um…boss? I don't see a girl there?"**_ One of the wannabe's men whispered while the other's searched the graveyard. The wannabe huffed.

"_**Of course there is a girl, she's sitting right there!" **_The wannabe stated, pointing at the confused Jo. She blinked and looked up at the deeply confused thief.

"_**Hey, uh, look man, I jut snatched a dead foreign chick's wallet."**_ The thief began, catching the attention of the Dead Enders. The wannabe growled. _**"I'm just going to be on my way…"**_ The thief muttered, walking past the gang. The Wannabe grabbed his sweatshirt and flung him against a tree. He then pulled out what seemed to be a wooden sword. Jo, who had been observing this the whole time, sat on a tombstone and tried to understand what the hell was going on. Her Japanese had been getting better with each passing word, almost to the point where it sounded like English to her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! Stealing from the dead is worst then stealing from the living! Do you know what you had just done?" The gang gasped and looked at each other."Boss, is this chick a ghost?""Maybe, but until I beat this jerk down I'll find out!"

* * *

"Umm…Thanks?" Jo stated nervously, looking up at the wannabe. Jo's 5'6" to the wannabe's 6'0" made her seem much shorter then what he was…

"No problem! It is an honor to help out such a lovely young lady!" Wannabe said, smiling a very…shiny…smile. "My name is Rio! And this is my gang the Dead Enders!"

"Uh, hello!" The gang said, bowing to a tombstone five feet away from where Jo was standing.

"Yo, Enders, I'm right here!" Jo shouted, but to no avail.

"Um, guys, she's over here…"

"Oh! Sorry!" They said back, now facing the right direction. It seems now that Jo's Japanese had now come to its full extent. She now knew what they were saying, and what they meant. Rio smiled again and sniffled.

"It so tragic that such a kind girl and pretty girl is dead." He cried, wiping the waterfall tears from his eyes. Jo sweat-dropped and smiled, looking at the tombstones.

"I-Its not problem…I mean, at least now I don't have to worry about paying taxes…"

'_C-Creepy much?'_

"So, miss cuteness, what is you're name?" Rio asked, grabbing Jo's ghostly hands.

'_Ahhhhh!'_

"Uh, it's…Jo." She muttered, looking over her shoulder for an escape route. "And um, how can you see me?"

"Oh! I am a Shaman in training!" Rio stated quiet proudly, making a pose. Jo blinked.

"...Shaman…?


	3. Haunting is depressing

Note: I changed Jo's voice and other ghost's voices to italics so that it's easier to determine the dead from the living XD

Note: I changed Jo's voice and other ghost's voices to italics so that it's easier to determine the dead from the living XD

"Umm…hi?"

Jo sat at the end of a Japanese table, sitting on her knees and staring at the ground to avoid the stairs of the group sitting in front of her. It was now sunset, four hours after she had died and two since she met Rio of the Dead Enders and she was already more confused then before. All she could sort out now was: She got hit by a truck, died, had her wallet stolen and chucked down a hill, and met up with a supposedly Shaman in training. Yes, this would definitely take the 'worst day ever' cake.

"So…" A blonde girl with sharp black eyes began. She was about two years younger than you, about thirteen or so, with a giant red bandana tied on her head. She also had a necklace of blue beads around her neck. Jo glanced up quickly, waiting to hear what she had to say. "…Who the heck are you?" She stated in a monotonous tone, her head resting in her hand.

"Now, Anna, please be nice. She's probably been through heck and back today." A bow with brown hair and orange headphones said calmly, waving his hand in reassurance. The newly named Anna sighed and nodded.

"All right, Yoh. Now let me rephrase that, who are you and what the heck are you doing here?" Anna stated yet again in that tone, not budging an inch. Yoh shrugged.

"_I'm Jo, and apparently I'm dead."_ Jo stated, smiling her sweetest smile for a first impression. Anna shrugged.

"Rio, what did I say about bringing home strange ghosts? I expected this from Yoh or Trey, but you?" Anna stared back at Rio, who at the moment had been cooking dinner for the group. Jo twitched and sweat-dropped. S-Strange Ghosts?

"Ah, but Anna, she's new to the afterlife and doesn't know what to do. I felt bad and-"

"Rio, we don't have time for this! The Shaman Tournament is coming up and you expect me to drop everything just to send this ghost to heaven!" Anna shouted, tossing her empty teacup at Rio's Elvis head.

"_Whoa now, heaven?" _Jo began, waving her hands and head. _"I'm not ready to be __**that**__ dead yet!"_ Anna glanced back at Jo with a strong stare.

"What do you want me to do then, send you to hell?"

"No!"

"Then what?" Anna asked a little more annoyed now, but still keeping her calm composure. Jo opened her mouth to speak, but she had no words to say. She was dead, and after she died she was supposed to either go to hell or heaven, she knew that. But she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right, something wasn't finished or taken care of. She couldn't go to heaven yet until she figured out what that void was. It could be that she didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her family and friends, or she could have just left the oven on, but she didn't want to leave until she knew.

"_I, I want you to help me figure out what my unfinished business is!"_ Jo exclaimed as her ghostly hands balled up into a tight fist. Yoh smiled and Anna smirked. _"I, I'll keep haunting you all until I do!" _

"All right, Jo, you're welcome to say here." Anna said calmly. Yoh and Rio exchanged looks of shock and confusion. Jo smirked and nodded.

"_Thanks."_

…

"I've been dead for one day…"

Jo sighed at the calendar hanging on Anna's wall, feeling the pits of sadness weld up in her stomach. Since Jo was now a ghost, she couldn't sleep and was wondering around the giant haunted hotel that Anna and Yoh lived in. During her wanderings Jo had found out that she wasn't the only ghost hanging around this giant mansion. There was the spirit of an old man who liked to wander through the pipes, Rio's spirit Tokagero, and of course Yoh's Amidamaru.

"_So, Jo, how are you coming accustomed to the life of the dead."_ Amidamaru asked happily, popping out from the door way as he had been the past couple of hours. Jo stared up at the Samurai with tears and sniffled.

"_I hate it…"_She stuttered, whipping her eyes. Amidamaru sighed.

"_It takes a couple of decades." _

"_Fun…"_ Jo mumbled, standing on her ghostly tail, yes tail, and floating out the door. With each passing day Jo was going to become more and more ghostly. Today her feet changed to a tail whenever she pleased and soon Amidamaru said that soon she would be able to master changing into an orb and flying around. If she was alive she would consider this extremely amazing, but right now she hated every second of it. _"Where are Yoh and Anna?" _Jo asked, looking around the empty living room.

"_Anna is out training and Rio for the Shaman tournament in the back." _Tokagero said, flying in from the kitchen, why the kitchen? Who knows? Jo was spiraling down into an after death depression that both Amidamaru and Tokagero went through the first couple days of their death. After a while it should fade away.

"_Oh…"_

"_Morty and Trey are coming over as well today later right?" _Amidamaru asked, patting Jo on the head. More Shamans? Great...

"_Only Trey is a Shaman. Morty isn't."_

Mind readers.

"_Hah, not quite."_

"_Is that another trait I'll gain?" _

"_Maybe, it depends!"_

To be continued…


End file.
